


Got A Secret (Can You Keep It?)

by lemonicee



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: AU, Canonical Character Death, Dark, F/M, Veronica is a Kane, veronica isn't as nice as you think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:40:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24039775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonicee/pseuds/lemonicee
Summary: A very AU take on what could have happened if Veronica’s life had been drastically different.
Relationships: Aaron Echolls/Lilly Kane, Logan Echolls/Lilly Kane, Logan Echolls/Veronica Mars
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	Got A Secret (Can You Keep It?)

Veronica stepped through the doors of the sanctuary, clutching her bouquet of lilies tightly. This was it. This was the day she was going to marry the man she loved. As the music started, she began her slow walk towards the altar, scanning the crowd as she went. Her father was at her side, beaming down at her proudly. From the front row of pews, her mother – no, her step-mother -- watched almost passively, face carefully arranged into a cool smile that didn’t even come close to reaching her eyes. 

Her brother stood at the front of the church, acting as best man, his smile almost as bright as her father’s. Across from him, Meg Kane, Veronica’s maid of honor and sister-in-law, dabbed lightly at the corners of her eyes. Veronica almost laughed, no one had even spoken and Meg was already getting teary. 

Everyone she loved was there, her family, friends, it was perfect. But they all knew that there was someone missing, someone who should have been standing up there in the lowest cut dress and highest heels she could find, doing her best to steal as much attention as possible away from the bride. 

“No,” Lilly’s voice whispered in Veronica’s ear as she reached the front of the church. “I should have _been_ the bride.”

As Jake kissed her on the cheek and stepped back, allowing Logan to take his place beside her, Veronica knew her dead sister was wrong.

*****

_“Lilly,” fifteen-year-old Veronica hissed, following her sister down the hallway between their rooms. “What are we doing?”_

_“Sneaking out,” Lilly replied, her voice slightly impatient. “Duh.”_

_“It’s two in the morning!” Veronica pointed out as Lilly dragged her into her room and pulled the door shut behind them._

_“Which is why it’s called sneaking. Here,” Lilly tossed a bundle of clothes at Veronica. “Put those on, you can’t go out in your pajamas.”_

_Veronica dropped the rest of the clothes on the bed and held up a short black skirt. “I’m not wearing this.”_

_“Of course you are,” Lilly said, waving her hand dismissively. “You can’t live in pink cotton shirts and blue jeans for the rest of your life. You’re hot, little sister, and it’s time to make sure everyone knows it.”_

_“Who are you trying to set me up with this time?” Veronica asked suspiciously. Lilly was convinced that Veronica needed a boyfriend, and had spent the last several months shoving her at one guy after the other without any success. Mostly because all the guys Lilly picked didn’t want to do anything but get in Veronica’s pants, which was so not happening. And it’s not like she could have the one guy she actually wanted._

_“No one!” Lilly protested, clearly striving for innocent. “But if you did happen to fall madly in lust with someone tonight, would it really be such a bad thing?”_

_Veronica sighed. “You’re not going to give this up, are you?”_

_“Probably not,” Lilly grinned. “So would you just put on the fucking skirt already?”_

_“Fine, but if I get puked on again, I’m telling Mom about the naked pictures that Italian guy sent you.”_

_“Did you know she's still checking my vents? God, I stopped hiding things there ages ago." Lilly rolled her eyes. "And I told Logan he wasn’t allowed to invite Dick, which should keep us all puke free. Now change, Logan will be here to get us any minute.”_

_Veronica gestured at the pajama shorts her sister still had on. “What are you going to wear?”_

_“We’re going to be twins.” Lilly said, pulling out a skirt almost identical to the one Veronica was holding. “You have to admit, I’d be a much better one than Duncan.”_

_“Where is Duncan, anyway? Isn’t he coming?”_

_“Not tonight.” Lilly slid the skirt over her hips and waited until Veronica had done the same before pulling her sister over to stand beside her in front of the mirror. Veronica smiled at their reflection. With their long blonde hair and clear blue eyes, they really did look a lot more alike than she and Duncan. And Lilly hadn’t been totally wrong about the skirt. It was hot. “Tonight,” Lilly continued, “we’re going to show everyone what it means to be a Kane woman.”_

_The moment was broken a second later, when Lilly’s phone started vibrating like crazy from its place on her dresser. Lilly picked it up and glanced at the display. “It’s Logan. Time to get this party started.”_

_Lilly ran across the room and pulled the window open, swinging her legs over the frame. “Come on, already!” she encouraged Veronica before disappearing down the trellis. Veronica followed, her steps only slightly reluctant._

_“I don’t know why Celeste hasn’t had that cut down. Doesn’t she know her daughters are using it to defile all the boys in Neptune?” Logan’s voice reached Veronica’s ears as she neared the ground._

_Veronica glanced down just in time to see her sister jump the last few feet to the grass below, ignoring Logan’s proffered hand. “Of course not, because then she’d have to actually notice something I do, which would cramp my style in a major way.”_

_Logan held his hand out again when Veronica got within reach and she took it, letting him help her down. “Wow, Veronica,” he said, taking in her outfit. “I see you finally let Lilly convince you that slutware is the best way to go.”_

_“What, like you’re complaining?” Lilly asked incredulously._

_“Nope.” A slow grin spread across Logan’s face as his eyes swept over Veronica’s body. “I’m not complaining in the least.”_

_Veronica felt a hot blush spread across her face at Logan’s words. She pulled her hand hastily out of his grasp and smoothed down her skirt, not meeting his eyes. He laughed, leaning over to drop a friendly kiss on her temple. “You look great,” he said quietly, his breath brushing across her ear and sending a shiver down her spine._

_“Thanks,” Veronica murmured in return, finally looking up at him._

_Their eyes locked for a beat before Lilly interrupted, grabbing Logan’s arm and pulling him over to her. “What about me?” she asked coyly. “How do I look?”_

_“Fuckable,” Logan growled in response, making Lilly gasp in surprise as he pressed her up against the wall of the house and crushed his mouth to hers._

_Veronica stared, transfixed, as Lilly moaned against Logan’s lips, arching her body into him. Realizing that she was gaping, she snapped her gaze away to concentrate on the grass, the stars, anything but how badly she wished she was the one winding her fingers through Logan’s hair and sliding her tongue into his mouth. Not admitting that she was in love with her sister’s boyfriend was the first step in Veronica’s one-step plan of continued denial._

*****

Veronica’s eyes met Logan’s as they turned to face each other. She would never get tired of the way he looked at her. It was like she was the only woman he had ever seen, the only person who had ever mattered to him. She had a feeling the world could implode around them and he wouldn’t even notice.

“Dearly beloved…” the pastor began, and Veronica couldn’t help the tear that slipped down her cheek. Logan reached out and cupped her face in one hand, brushing the tear away with his thumb. 

“I love you,” he mouthed silently, giving her fingers a gentle squeeze where they were clasped in his other hand.

“I love you, too,” she whispered back, blinking away more tears. 

The pastor’s voice caught her attention again as he asked if there were any objections. She broke her gaze away from Logan’s to glace nervously out over the crown, half expecting Lilly to be standing in the middle of the aisle, the blood from her head staining the white carpet.

But her sister was only in her head. “He should be mine.”

_No,_ Veronica thought, shoving Lilly’s voice as far in the back of her mind as she could. _Logan loves me now. You had your chance with him._

*****

_Veronica was focused intently on her math homework when there was a distant crash of glass breaking. Jumping to her feet, Veronica rushed down the hall and pushed open her brother’s door._

_“Duncan? What’s going on?”_

_But Duncan wasn’t in the room; it was just Logan. He was leaning against the far wall, breathing heavily. The floor in front of the doorway was covered in shards from a glass he had clearly thrown across the room. Veronica stepped carefully around the glass and crossed the room to Logan._

_“Are you okay?” She put one hand on his arm nervously. “Logan?”_

_Without looking at her, he nodded towards the window beside him. Veronica pushed the curtain aside and looked out. “Oh, my God,” she breathed._

_Lilly was lying in a lounge chair, naked, but not alone. There was a guy balanced over her, kissing his way down her neck. He was naked too, all darkly tanned skin and sharp black tattoos._

_“Who is that?” Veronica asked, letting the curtains fall closed. “What is Lilly doing?”_

_“Are you blind?” Logan snapped. “She’s fucking the pool boy.”_

_“We don’t have a pool boy,” Veronica said without thinking. “The gardener cleans the pool, but he’s old.”_

_“Oh, so she’s just fucking some random Mexican. That makes it better.” Logan pushed off the wall and paced angrily around the room. “Is her new goal in life to be the town whore?”_

_“Well, you guys did break up last week,” Veronica reminded him. God, what was wrong with her? If Lilly was dumb enough to pull a stunt like this, she didn’t deserve Veronica’s defense._

_“So?” Logan bit back. “You don’t see me picking up the first piece of trash I find and taking it home with me.”_

_“So, what? Are you going to go down there and kick his ass?” Logan’s usual course of action was usually to be as destructive as possible when he was mad, she didn’t see why this would be any different._

_“No,” he said, surprising her. “I’m going to go get shitfaced.” He stalked out the door, and then turned back around to face Veronica. “Well, are you coming?”_

_Veronica only hesitated for a second before hurrying after him. She was pretty sure that letting Logan get drunk by himself right now wouldn’t be the best idea._

_After a trip to his house to raid his parent’s liquor cabinet, Logan pulled up at the beach and climbed out of the XTerra, grabbing the bottles of vodka out of the backseat. Veronica kicked off her shoes, leaving them on the floorboard and digging a blanket out of the backseat before followed him slowly, enjoying the feel of the warm sand under her feet._

_When she finally reached the spot where Logan was sitting, she carefully spread out the blanket and lowered herself to the ground beside him. He pushed one of the bottles into her hands. “To Lilly,” he declared, turning his own bottle up and taking a long drink._

_Veronica took a sip, bracing herself as the alcohol burned down her throat. They sat in silence, staring out across the water. Logan’s bottle was almost empty before he spoke again, startling Veronica. “I think it’s really over this time.”_

_“Logan…” Veronica started, but he talked over her, cutting off her words._

_“Don’t make excuses for her, Veronica. I don’t want to hear them.”_

_“You love her, Logan.” Veronica stated simply._

_“Maybe, but she doesn’t love me. If she did, she never would have…” he trailed off and took another drink, swallowing the last of his vodka._

_Veronica took a deep breath and tentatively covered his hand with hers. He gazed down at their hands for a second before turning his wrist so that he could interlace their fingers. Another few minutes – or it could have been an hour, time didn’t seem to matter -- passed before he finally looked up at her. “Veronica,” he murmured, staring at her like he had never seen her before._

_Veronica opened her mouth to say, well, she had no clue what she was going to say. But it didn’t matter because the next thing she knew Logan’s lips were pressing gently against hers. She gasped in surprise, but then relaxed into the kiss, opening her mouth under his and letting his tongue slide past her lips. He tasted like vodka and need and Veronica couldn’t help but think that this was the best moment of her life. But that wasn’t enough._

_She pulled away, breaking the kiss. “Logan,” she said, and she could hear her voice shaking. “You’re drunk and hurt and I can’t be your rebound girl.”_

_“You’re so beautiful, Veronica.” Logan’s voice was surprisingly clear, considering the amount of alcohol working its way through his system. “You can’t hide under Lilly’s shadow forever, eventually you’re going to have to tell her to fuck off and start doing whatever you want to do.” He cupped her chin lightly in his hand, tilting her head up and looking straight into her eyes. “What do you want, Veronica?”_

_Veronica blushed and looked away, focusing on twisting the edge of the blanket in her hands. She didn’t know what to say. A moment passed and Logan gave a frustrated sigh.  
“Nevermind,” he muttered. A second later there was a crash as his vodka bottle shattered against some nearby rocks, making Veronica wince._

_“We should leave,” Logan said, getting to his feet. “I should really get you home; people might think I’m trying to steal your precious virtue.”_

_“You can’t drive,” Veronica pointed out. “You drank a whole bottle of vodka.”_

_“What? Are you my mother now?” Logan snapped. “I’m fine.” He pulled his keys out of his pocket and dangled them in front of her. “And I’m leaving. You can stay if you want”_

_“No,” Veronica said, annoyed. “You’re not fine.” She grabbed the keys easily out of his hand. “And you’re not leaving.”_

_Logan flopped down on the blanket. “Fine. We’re staying here, then. Unless you’re planning on driving.”_

_“Fine.” Veronica sat down beside. She could call a cab, but she wasn’t really sure she wanted to go home and face Lilly. Plus, there was no telling what Logan would do without someone around to at least attempt to monitor him._

_Veronica curled up on the blanket, turning her back to Logan and doing her best to ignore the heat from his body as he settled down on the other side of her._

_Veronica woke up the next morning stiff, sandy, and disoriented. She blinked until her vision was reasonable clear and tried to roll over, but there was an arm resting heavily across her hip. An arm that was attached to one Logan Echolls._

_She lifted his arm just enough to turn over and face him, then let it fall back over her. He was still sleeping and he looked more relaxed and peaceful than she could ever remember seeing him. As she gently brushed the sand off his face, his question from the night before came flooding back to her._

_“I want you,” she whispered, trailing her fingers along his cheekbone._

_He stirred under her touch, opening his eyes slowly. “Veronica?” he asked blearily. “Where are we?”_

_“At the beach,” she replied, and it all seemed to come back to him. The confusion on his face dissolved quickly, replaced by a harshness that broke her heart. He looked so vulnerable at that moment and Veronica didn’t even think before she leaned in and pressed her lips gently against his._

_She pulled back quickly, but Logan followed her movements and captured her mouth again. The kiss was deeper than the one the night before, more urgent. He ran his hand through her hair, twisting it around his fingers as he moved over her, gently pushing her back against the blanket until his body was completely covering hers._

_“God, Veronica,” he moaned softly, pulling away from her mouth and pressing his forehead to hers. “What are you doing to me?”_

_“What do you mean?” she asked, trying to catch her breath._

_He shifted against her and she gasped when she felt him pressing hard against her thigh. “If I don’t take you home now, I can’t be held responsible for my actions.”_

_As Logan pulled to a stop in her driveway, Veronica unbuckled her seatbelt, letting it slide through her fingers slowly as she tried to think of something -- anything to say. But Logan solved the problem for her. He jumped out of the car and ran around to open the door for her, giving her a sweeping bow and making her giggle as she climbed out._

_With one last kiss and a promise to talk to her tomorrow, Logan drove away, leaving her standing in front of her house and telling herself that the glance he shot at Lilly’s window was all in her imagination.. She ran her fingers through her hair and walked quickly through the front door and up the stairs, praying she wouldn’t run into anyone._

_As soon as Veronica closed her door behind her with a sigh of relief, Lilly’s voice came from across the room. “So, you’re Logan’s chosen method of revenge.” Veronica opened her mouth, but Lilly didn’t give her a chance to talk. “Don’t look so surprised, do you really think I let him catch me on accident? I have to give him credit; I didn’t think he had the balls to go after you.”_

_“It’s not like that,” Veronica protested._

_“Sure it is,” Lilly laughed. Her eyes widened, clearly reading something in Veronica’s expression, and Veronica felt her stomach drop. “Oh, my God, you’re in love with him.”_

_Veronica’s mouth went dry. “Shut up, Lilly.”_

_Lilly laughed again, much more cruelly this time. “Do you really think he wants you, Veronica?” She started across the room, her hips swaying seductively. “Do you really think he feels anything for you?”_

_Lilly stopped in front of Veronica, lifting one hand and trailing a bright red fingernail down her face. “He likes rough sex, little sister,” Lilly drawled. “He likes it when you scream and bite and moan. Don’t think your particular brand of cotton candy and innocence is going to do it for him for long. He’ll fuck you, show what it means to get off, but he’ll get tired of you, tired of having to teach you everything. And then he’ll come back to me, beg for me to take him back, pledge his undying devotion.”_

_Cupping Veronica’s chin in her hand, Lilly turned Veronica’s head until she was looking straight into Lilly’s cool blue eyes. “And you know what? I’ll take him back; I’ll remind him what good sex feels like. But I’ll tell you what. Since you’re my sister and I love you, I’ll make him beg extra hard this time, okay?” Lilly gave Veronica a cold smile and then she was gone, swinging the door closed behind her._

_Right then and there, Veronica made up her mind. She wasn’t going to let Lilly win. Not this time._

*****

“Do you, Logan, take Veronica to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for better or for worse, so long as you both should live?”

“I do.”

“And do you, Veronica, take Logan to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for better and for worse, so long as you both should live?”

“I do,” Veronica said, speaking loud enough to drown out Lilly’s voice as it echoed the words in her head.

“Then, by the power invested in me by the state of California and the Lord our God, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride, Mr. Echolls.”

Logan whooped and picked Veronica up, swinging her in a circle before pulling her against him and kissing her deeply enough to cause a few wolf whistles from the crowd. She broke away, laughing, tears running freely down her face as she smiled up at her new husband. 

Everything was perfect, just like she knew it would be.

*****

_Veronica stood in front of Logan’s house, hugging herself tightly as she waited for someone to answer the door._

_“Veronica? What’s wrong?” Lynn Echolls asked when she opened the door, taking in Veronica’s tear-streaked face._

_“I need to see Logan,” Veronica said, struggling to hold her voice steady._

_“Of course.” Lynn ushered Veronica inside. “He’s in the pool house; do you want me to get him?”_

_“No, that’s ok,” Veronica managed a weak smile. “I’ll go out there. Thanks, Mrs. Echolls.”_

_“Well, what have we here,” Logan said when Veronica walked in to the pool house. “Is little Miss Kane finally going to let me relieve her of her innocence?”_

_His smirk changed to concern when he noticed her face. “Veronica? Have you been crying?”_

_He dropped the video game controller he was holding and crossed the room to her side, wrapping an arm around her. “Hey, what’s wrong? What happened?”_

_Veronica thrust a crumpled sheet of paper into his hand as a fresh wave on tears gathered in her eyes. Logan smoothed the paper out, scanning it quickly. “This is a birth certificate.”_

_Veronica nodded. She took a deep breath, trying to reign in her emotions. “That’s_ my _birth certificate,” she finally said._

_“It has your name on it,” Logan agreed. “But almost all the rest is wrong. The date is off by months, and who the fuck is Lianne Reynolds?”_

_“According to Celeste, Lianne Reynolds is my mother,” Veronica said bitterly. “She’s apparently also a trashy whore who got drunk and wrapped her car around a lamppost when I was two months old. Forcing Celeste to take in her husband’s illegitimate child. That’s what I am, Logan. Illegitimate.”_

_“That fucking bitch,” Logan hissed. “Why would she tell you that?”_

_“Because I asked her.” Veronica confessed. "I took her that birth certificate and asked her flat out if I was her daughter. And she said no. But she was so detached, Logan, like it didn’t even matter.”_

_Logan pulled Veronica into his lap, dropping a series gentle kisses on her forehead. Veronica buried her face in his chest, breathing in the familiar scent of him and taking comfort in his arms wrapped tight around her waist._

_“Where did you get the birth certificate?” Logan asked suddenly and Veronica realized that he knew what was coming._

_“From Lilly,” she said quietly. “She said she found it in Dad’s office.”_

_Logan’s jaw clenched. “I’m going to fucking kill her,” he ground out and Veronica flinched at the anger in his voice._

_“Logan.” Veronica sat up in his arms and leaned in to kiss him gently. “I need you. Don’t leave me.”_

_“I won’t,” Logan breathed, relaxing against her. “I promise.”_

_Veronica slid off his lap and crawled across the bed until she was sitting in the middle of it. She held a hand out to Logan, letting the invitation show in her eyes._

_“Are you sure?” he asked as he took her hand and let her pull him to her._

_Veronica nodded. She had never been more sure of anything. “I want this, Logan. I need to be with you.”_

_It hurt when he slid into her for the first time, but he was gentle, working her with his body and his hands until she arched her back desperately and came apart underneath him. All Veronica could think as Logan shuddered above her was that Lilly had been wrong._

_When Veronica woke up a few hours later, the sheets beside her were warm, but Logan was gone. She heard voices outside and got off the bed, picking up the comforter and wrapping around herself. She opened the pool house door and stepped outside, shivering slightly in the cool night air. The voices were louder now and it only took a second for her to spot Logan standing on the other side of the pool, in front of the back door to the main house._

_He was talking angrily to someone, a girl, but she was standing in the shadows and Veronica didn’t recognize her until she spoke. “God, Logan, what’s your fucking problem?” Veronica’s heart leapt into her throat. It was Lilly._

_“My problem?” Logan laughed, but it was bitter. “My problem is that you seem intent on destroying my girlfriend’s life, your _sister’s_ life.”_

_“Half-sister.”_

_“Why are you doing this Lilly? Is it because I’m with her? Because you really didn’t seem to care too much about me when you were letting that PCHer asshole fuck you in your backyard.”_

_Lilly stepped forward, into the light. “Weevil? He’s nothing, Logan. You should know that by now. You and me, lover, we’re meant to be together.”_

_Veronica’s whole world froze as Lilly took one more step forward and wrapped her arms around Logan’s neck, pulling his mouth down to hers and kissing him hungrily._

_Veronica turned and fled back into the pool house, collapsing heavily onto the bed. This couldn’t be happening. She couldn’t lose Logan, not now, not to Lilly. This was all that bitch’s fault, Lilly cheated on Logan, Lilly gave her the birth certificate, Lilly was outside seducing Veronica’s boyfriend. Veronica knew with absolute certainty that her life would be a whole lot fucking better if Lilly weren’t around to screw everything up._

_Veronica knew she had to do something, anything, to keep Logan, to keep Lilly from winning, to keep her from taking Logan. That’s when she saw it -- a small lens embedded in the middle of the ceiling fan._

*****

Veronica leaned into Logan, resting her head on his shoulder as they swayed slowly on the dance floor.

“Hey,” he whispered to her. “What do you say we get out of here?”

“But the reception just started, I didn’t even get to shove cake in your face yet.”

“We can take the cake with us,” Logan said, his voice low and husky enough to send a thrill through Veronica’s body. “It will be an excellent way to get this honeymoon started.”

That sounded way too tempting. “Okay,” Veronica conceded. “But we have to at least say goodbye.”

“Can we be fast? That icing isn’t going to smear its _self_ over my naked body.”

Laughing, Veronica pulled him over to where her father was talking with Lynn Echolls. Celeste was nowhere to be seen. 

“Hi, sweetie,” Jake said, leaning down to kiss Veronica on the cheek.

“Hey, Daddy, Logan and I are going to take off…”

“Not before you dance with your father you aren’t.” Jake offered his arm to Veronica. “Shall we?”

“I would let you stand on my feet,” Jake said when they reached the dance floor, “but I’m not sure my back can take it.”

“Are you saying I’m fat?” Veronica gasped, staring at her father in mock-horror.

Jake laughed. “No, I’m saying I’m old.”

“Well, at least you’re being honest with yourself,” Veronica teased.

Jake’s smile turned wistful. “Your sister hated weddings.”

“Yeah, she did. But she loved predicting how the marriages were going to implode.” Veronica could clearly remember her sister’s smile, her laughter as she whispered in Veronica’s ear. But stronger than the memories of foretold affairs was the memory of blood spreading across sun-warmed concrete and seeping deep into the cracks.

*****

_Veronica looked out over the back yard, watching as Lilly lay reading a magazine by the pool. She had spent the last two days waging an internal war with herself, trying to decide what to do with the tape she had found in Logan’s pool house. The tapes of Lilly with Logan’s father._

_She had finally come to a decision though; those tapes were going to be her insurance. Her guarantee that Lilly would never go near Logan again. Mind made up, she replaced the last screw in the air vent cover before heading determinedly downstairs to confront her sister_

*****

Logan unlocked the door to their hotel room and pushed it open, holding it that way with his foot. Grabbing Veronica’s hand, he tugged her over until she was standing close enough for him to sweep her up in his arms.

Veronica clung to his neck, giggling madly, as he carried her dramatically across the threshold. “I never guessed you’d be all about the traditions.”

“I’m not, this just means I get to make sure we go straight to the bed.”

*****

_”You’re sleeping with Aaron Echolls.”_

_Lilly looked up from her magazine, regarding Veronica coolly. “What makes you think that?”_

_“I found the tapes.”_

_“Tapes?” Lilly was clearly surprised, but she recovered quickly, a grin playing around the corners of her mouth. “That dirty bastard.”_

_“That’s all you have to say?” Veronica asked incredulously. “You slept with Logan’s_ dad _.”_

_“So?” Lilly shrugged. “I’m not with Logan anymore, and Aaron is hot. Don’t tell me you never noticed.” Tossing the magazine aside, Lilly stood. “Or maybe you did. What, Veronica, did he turn you down? Tell you thanks, but that you weren’t really his speed? Or maybe Logan did, because if it’s not even good enough for a horny teenager, you’ve really got no chance with the big boys.”_

_“What? No…” Veronica took a step backward, away from Lilly. “Logan didn’t…”_

*****

Bracing her hands against Logan’s chest, Veronica lowered herself onto him, a moan escaping from her throat as he pressed deep inside her.

“God, Veronica.” Logan gripped his hands around her hips, his fingers digging into her skin hard enough to bruise.

Veronica moved on top of him in a steady rhythm, enjoying the way his eyes fluttered shut every time she slid downward. They fit together so naturally, so perfectly. This was how it was meant to be.

*****

_”You slept with him, didn’t you?” Lilly asked, amused. “Who knew that sweet little Veronica Kane had it in her.”_

_“Don’t worry, Lilly, I’m not trying to take over your Slut of the Year title,” Veronica bit out._

_“Well look at you, it’s about time you grew a spine. Tell me, though,” Lilly’s voice dropped conspiratorially as she stepped closer to Veronica, “did he like it? Was it good for him? Did he scream your name when he came?”_

_Veronica stumbled backwards, away from her sister’s harsh words. She had come out here to prove something, to keep Lilly from ruining her life, not to be laughed at and run off like a wounded puppy. But Lilly always knew what would hurt the most, which words would cut deepest._

_“Maybe he didn’t scream,” Lilly continued unrelentingly. “Maybe he didn’t even come, or maybe he said the wrong thing. Is that it, Veronica? Did he moan my name when he fucked you? When he came inside you?”_

_Veronica’s legs hit a small glass table and she almost fell. She reached back, groping for the smooth edge of the table to help her keep her balance, but instead her fingers closed around a cold piece of ceramic._

*****

Veronica’s legs came up to wrap around Logan’s waist as he flipped them over, pinning her underneath him.

“Harder,” she ground out, “fuck me harder.”

Logan complied, driving into her at an almost frantic pace. He was watching her twist underneath him, the pure intensity in his eyes making her blood heat further. 

She grasped his arms tightly, her fingernails digging in deep in an effort to keep her grip on his sweat-soaked skin as his muscles corded and flexed each time he thrust into her. “God, Logan, yes,” she moaned, arching into him, “ _ohmygodyes._ ”

*****

_Lilly took another step closer to Veronica. “Did you tell him about your real mother before you fucked him? Maybe being the daughter of a trashy, drunk whore just didn’t do it for him. But don’t worry; I’m sure you could find plenty of other guys who wouldn’t mind at all, I’ll be happy to give Dick Casablancas a call for you.”_

_Without thinking, without really even noticing what she was doing, Veronica picked up the object off the table – it was an ashtray, she realized when one of her fingers slipped into the groove on the rim. She could feel it, heavy in her hand, and she could see her arm moving, swinging, but it was surreal, detached, like watching from outside her own body as the ashtray made contact with Lilly’s head._

_Lilly spun through the air, hit the ground with a sickening thud, and everything came rushing back. Veronica’s vision swam as the world fell into place around her, colors and sounds blinding her senses._

*****

Veronica’s head pressed back against the bed, her eyes falling shut as Logan slipped a hand between their bodies and circled his finger roughly around her clit.

“Come for me, Veronica, I want to feel you come around me,” he breathed, pressing his mouth against her ear. 

“So close, Logan, please,” she whimpered, rubbing against his hand, desperate for more friction, just a little more pressure. Logan rolled his hips in just the right way, flicked his thumb perfectly and her world exploded, disintegrating around her as she came, as Logan followed her over the edge.

*****

_Veronica stared in horror at where Lilly lay motionless on the ground, blood pooling from a gaping head wound._

_She looked down at the ashtray still clutched in her hand then back at her sister’s broken body, and collapsed to her knees, sobbing. “Ohgodohgodohgodohgod.” What had she done?_

_Scraping together the last shreds of her composure, Veronica managed to toss the ashtray in the pool, watching it sink heavily to the bottom. She fumbled for the pocket of her shorts, pulling out her cell phone and dialing with shaky fingers._

_“Logan?” Fresh tears overcame her at the sound of his voice and she had to fight to get the next words out. “Something happened…I came home and…Lilly’s dead, Logan. She’s dead.”_

*****

Collapsing on the bed beside Veronica, Logan pulled her into his arms. “I love you so much,” he told her, holding her against him tightly.

Veronica relaxed into him, letting their bodies curve together. “I think we should just stay here forever. We could live off of room service and have lots of sex. What do you think?”

Logan laughed quietly. “You expect me to argue with that? If I thought you were even halfway serious I would be calling the front desk right this second to tell them we need the room indefinitely.”

“I don’t know, we should probably see how this week goes before we plan any further, I may be too much for you.”

“Oh, that sounds like a challenge.” Logan brushed his fingers over her ribs, tickling her. “Does this mean I’m going to have to prove myself?”

“Yes,” Veronica giggled, pulling him back on top of her. “And I think you should start right now.”

*****

_Veronica was sitting in the living room, a blanket pulled tight around her shoulders and Logan seated protectively at her side, as the police questioned her._

_“Is there anything else you remember? Any strange cars? Any people you didn’t recognize?” An officer asked, flipping through the pages of his notebook._

_Veronica shook her head. “No, I came home and she was just…lying there…and there was blood everywhere…” her voice broke on the last words and she turned to Logan, burying her face in his shoulder._

_“God, are you done yet? She’s told you everything she knows.” Logan glared at the officer. “Come on, Veronica,” he prodded, pulling her into a standing position, “I’m taking you upstairs, you don’t need this.”_

_Veronica followed him numbly, barely aware of what was going on until Celeste’s voice caught her attention. She and Jake were standing a few feet away, talking to a detective._

_“I don’t know,” Celeste was saying, “Lilly was always wild, unpredictable, I never knew what she was going to do next.”_

_“Did she have a diary?” the detective asked. “A secret hiding place? Anything?”_

_Celeste nodded. “Yes, actually, she’s been hiding things in the air vent in her room; I’ve started checking in there every few days.”_

_The detective called over another officer and they conferred for a second before the officer broke away and jogged up the stairs in front of Logan and Veronica. He was just coming out of Lilly’s room when they passed, holding three small tapes in his hand._

*****

Veronica awoke suddenly, shivering even though she was still nestled securely against Logan. Gently pushing his arm off of her, she sat up, looking around the room.

“Over here, little sister,” a voice said, Veronica turned to see Lilly sitting across from her on the hotel room’s dresser, blood flowing freely down her face and through her hair. “So,” Lilly asked conversationally, “was it worth it?”

Veronica stared at her for a long moment before nodding slowly. “Yeah, it was.”

*****

_Veronica lay in the safe circle of Logan’s arms, but she couldn’t sleep. Her gaze was fixed on a photo of her and Lilly sitting on the nightstand. They had their arms around each other, smiling happily. But that wasn’t the girl that had been carried out of the house in a body bag earlier that night. That girl, the dead girl, was cold and manipulative and far too willing to hurt the people she claimed to care about the most._

_Veronica reached out and flipped the picture face down, murmuring a goodbye to her sister, before turning over and snuggling into Logan. What they had was real, it was going to last. The price might have been Lilly’s life, but as far as Veronica was concerned, it was a more than even trade._

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted to Livejournal in 2006. I'm just moving some stuff over.


End file.
